


Saving The Day

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirty Bucky, Fluff, Street Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: On your way back home, you are being followed by a couple of creeps. When your eyes fall on the most impressive and handsome Avengers, you don’t think twice and find yourself a fake boyfriend and savior.





	Saving The Day

Despite being one of the people that had helped the world avoiding complete annihilation about a year ago, Bucky still felt like he was on the run every time he walked out of the tower by himself. Crowds made uncomfortable, visible, exposed, almost vulnerable. So he always tried to make himself as small as possible, his eyes hidden under his cap, he made a point of honor to stand on the side of the nest of busy people and tried to avoid any bumping into anyone.

Bucky’s eyes carefully wandered around the subway platform, his eyes meeting the too many billboards and too many people who seemed to always be in a rush. Sometimes he felt like, since the war, someone had shortened the days by a few hours, which was why, nowadays, everybody was always running everywhere, bumping into each others without even looking back to see if the other person was okay. No, the world had turned into a more selfish place that it already was.

“Oh, there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” a soft feminine voice rang. Despite how close it was, it didn’t bring Bucky back to reality. He somewhat heard it but he was now focused on his shoes, trying to make himself almost disappear. What did catch his attention, though, was when you snaked your arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

Bucky’s entire body went stiff and his eyes widened in complete surprise as to why a complete stranger had thrown herself at him. If that had happened to him a few years back, the former Winter Soldier didn’t know how he would have reacted. Years of torture had made him afraid of most physical contacts and the surprise of your hug wasn’t particularly good for his stress level. Knowing himself enough, Bucky knew he would have most probably believed it was a trap. That you were sent by HYDRA, the government or whoever wanted him dead.

But now Bucky was different. He wanted to believe he was a new person. New arm, new life, no nightmares, no HYDRA. He was safe. That was what he kept reminding himself everyday and, right now, with your arms around his torso, he tried to repeat it louder. Bucky looked down, curious to see who you were and if you were trying to kill him or if you simply had him mixed with someone else. When your eyes met, and despite poor lighting of the subway platform, he saw nothing but panic in your eyes.

“Please,” you whispered shakily, making Bucky’s stomach twitch. “Please, I’m very sorry but there are two guys who have been following me for five blocks and I didn’t know what to do.” Bucky’s breathing hitched at your pleading tone and it was only then that he realized he could feel your entire body shaking against his and your heart hammering against his chest.

At the evident distress on your features and in your voice, Bucky’s instinct kicked in and he didn’t think much before wrapping his arms around you, his entire face lighting up, “hey, I thought you had forgotten me.” He offered you a toothy grin that managed to make your entire body relax against his. Your lips slightly parted with surprise when you realized he was following your lead and your bottom lip started to quiver in relief. “Thank you,” you mouthed just as the train arrived in the station, making your hair flow around your head. Bucky’s smile never faltered and he squeezed you a little tighter against him, surprising himself with his instinct to protect you.

You could still feel the guy’s eyes on you, but in the safety of Bucky’s arms, you didn’t really care. You didn’t care that you had to almost run for several blocks, clinging onto your purse and ignoring the catcalling. The second your eyes landed on the James Barnes, you ran to him. You didn’t know him from Adam but what were the odds of running into the most physically impressive and handsome Avengers exactly when you needed help?

“No worries,” Bucky assured you, his smile making you weak in the knees. You were about to step back when he slightly pulled away, keeping his metal arm secured around your shoulder in a possessive way as his eyes scanned the platform. It didn’t take him long to spot the guys you were talking about by the way they were looking at you. Bucky shot them a menacing glare, gritting his teeth. You noticed the way his jaw clenched and your eyes widened in surprise when you realized how pissed he look.

You immediately felt guilt tugging ar your stomach for throwing yourself and your problem at him that way. The poor guy was probably enjoying a very rare day off and you shamelessly disturbed him. You looked at your harassers to see them walking away so fast one of them tripped on one of the steps on the way out and you couldn’t help the light, relieved chuckle that ran past your lips. You brought your hand to your mouth and cleared your throat to gain back some composure.

It was Bucky’s hand lightly squeezing your shoulder that brought your attention back to him. The smile he was shooting you was probably the softest and most reassuring thing you had ever laid your eyes upon on your entire life. You could feel your insides melting just by looking at him smile at you this way. His metal arm around your shoulder clashed with the softness if his features in the most delicious way. His hold felt strong, reassuring, it made you want to curl up against him and never part away.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, genuine concern lingering in his voice. You tried to speak, opening your mouth but you found yourself speechless. Whether it was from the adrenalin that was slowly wearing off your system or the way Bucky looked at you, you didn’t know. You eventually nodded and Bucky sent another smile your way before he started guiding you towards the train as the doors were about to close. He made sure you sat down and, after checking nobody needed the seat, he took the spot next to you. “Are you heading to Brooklyn too?” Bucky asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world that you were traveling together.

Having him sitting so close to your made you realize you could still feel the way it felt to have your body flushed against his strong form, his arms securing you tight against his chest. It was almost dizzying. Your hands finally stopped shaking and you took a deep breath. “You don’t have to do that, you know,” you smiled shyly, “I’m sure you have plenty of things to do, people to save.” Bucky chuckled softly, “I am saving someone right now, aren’t I?” he asked and you couldn’t help but chuckle along with him.

“You know what I mean,” you looked down at your hands on your lap, unable to shake the goofy smile off your lips. Bucky couldn’t help but find your timidity endearing. “I was on my way to Brooklyn,” he said, which explained his presence at the particular subway station you ran into him. You raised your head to look at him again and you noticed that his eyes were as soft and warm as his smile despite hint of sadness behind them. “Isn’t the Avengers tower in Manhattan?” you asked, your brows knitted together into a confused frown.

Bucky nodded and offered you a small smile before his gazed shifted away, “It is, I just missed home,” he said softly, not knowing why he was telling you that but, as strange as it sounded, he felt like he could tell you anything. Despite not knowing Bucky, you felt sadness tugging at your heart. There was something unsettling about seeing someone so brave looking so human and vulnerable, especially after he saved you from an assault.

You really didn’t like seeing him looking so somber and you couldn’t suppress your urge to smile and bump your shoulder to his. “I understand, I live in Brooklyn too and I am utterly in love with the neighborhood.“ Bucky chuckled softly and looked at you again. The warm smile you offered him somehow managed to make his chest feel slightly lighter. “Yeah, there’s something about Brooklyn, isn’t it?” You nodded, loving to see him relax again. “I was wondering, have you heard of JJ’s Diner? I live near that place and apparently it’s been here since like forever and well, since you… you know…” You started stuttering in embarrassment of just having insinuated that Bucky was so old he probably knew the oldest restaurant in the neighborhood.

Bucky’s face lit up at the mentioning of the diner. “It’s still there?” he gasped and you couldn’t help but laugh heartily at his genuine surprise. “Okay so you do know it!,” you sighed, somehow relieved he didn’t take offense of what you just said, “and yes, it’s still there! Jo’s granddaughter is owning the place now! They make the best burgers and milkshake in the city,” you said, excitement somehow bubbling in your chest that you and Bucky shared the same love for that place. “I remember that,” Bucky nodded, sighing dreamily. He swore he was almost able to taste the delicious food of the dinner he spent so many hours at.

“I used to work there,” he said, staring into space. His lips curled into a nostalgic smile as he lost himself in his memories. “You did?” you asked, curious, ignoring the lady who bumped her suitcase in your knee. Bucky was sharing a memory with you and all you wanted to do was to listen to him. He hummed. “After school. JJ hired me because my parents needed the money and apparently it brought all the girls from school around. He said it was good for business. His words not mine,” he chuckled and you couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“I have no problem believing you,” you admitted and your eyes went wide when you realized what you had just said. Bucky’s eyes focused on you and he quirked a brow, his smile turning playful when he noticed your cheeks flushing with embarrassment. You cleared your throat and looked away. “I mean, I saw the pictures at the museum and on tv, you were… I mean… you are, errr… oh fuck,” you muttered under your breath, your face burning and wishing you could die right here right now.

Bucky’s heart started hammering in his chest. It had been forever since he felt comfortable around a girl. To be perfectly honest, it had been forever since he felt comfortable around anyone. But you. There was something about you. You had literally thrown yourself into his arms for him to protect you. You didn’t see him as a threat. No, to you he was your savior. To you he represented safety. And the way you started getting flustered around him, your eyes always lingering a second too long on his lips or the genuine way you smile at him, it made his heart grow a little too big and his chest bubbling with excitement.

You saw him. No as a broken weapon, not as a piece of meat, not as someone fragile who could snap any second. You saw him. You saw him, you knew him and you weren’t afraid of him. Bucky hadn’t felt like that in forever. It had barely been twenty minutes since he had wrapped his arms around you but he already knew he didn’t want to let go, ever. Feeling a rush of courage washing over him, Bucky bumped his shoulder against yours to catch your attention again, “you are too, doll,” he whispered, leaning closer to you, his eyes burning holes in the side of your face.

Your entire body went stiff as his breathing tickled your neck. You bit your lip at the nickname and a giggle escaped you. You immediately cursed yourself for being so weak but who could resist James Buchanan Barnes’ charm? You turned your face to look at him and he was still leaning against you so close, your noses almost touched. Your breathing hitched, or maybe it was his? You shared the same air right at this second so you didn’t quite know where you finished and he started.

His eyes were boring into yours so intensely you were sure he could see all your deepest, darkest secrets. The corner of his lips twitched into a sly smirk and he finally and very slowly pulled away, allowing your brain and lungs to to function properly again. You tried to calm down your erratic heartbeat that was pounding in your chest and your shook your head. “So I see you still got it, huh?” You chuckled, slightly breathless. Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle heartily, happy that you didn’t see how hard he was clenching on his jeans to keep his hands from shaking.

“I didn’t think I did but it turns out you manage to bring it out of me, doll,” he winked at you and you felt your body catching fire, your skin tickling. “Yup, you definitely still got it,” you giggled, shaking your head at your own attitude. It had been forever since a guy had made you feel so giddy with only a smile and a few smart sentences. Bucky felt his chest expanding wider and wider to have you reacting so positively to him.

“I’m Y/N, by the way,” you said, remembering you hadn’t even told him your name yet. Bucky repeated your name, very fond of the way it tasted on his tongue. “Very nice to meet you, Y/N, I’m Bucky,” he extended his hand, offering you a wide grin and you couldn’t help but chuckle as you shook his hand. “I know, Bucky,” you highlighted his name, “I just threw myself at you to save my life,” you said as a matter of fact.

“Oh, you did, didn’t you?” Bucky faked realization and gasped, “now, I have a idea! I know this great place that serves the best burgers and milkshakes in the entire city. The place is a bit old, like me, but I’m sure you’re gonna love it.” A smirk spread on his lips as his tone turned teasing and your genuine, heartfelt laughter shook him to his core. “I’d love to go try this amazing place with your very old self, Bucky.”


End file.
